<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я покажу тебе свою любовь by LilyHyphenRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092493">Я покажу тебе свою любовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose'>LilyHyphenRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovely Complex (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Побег под покровом ночи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Risa/Ootani Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я покажу тебе свою любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Музыкальное сопровождение: Hironosuke Satou – Orchestra na Risa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Летняя августовская ночь. Небольшой японский городок. За окном было темно, а на небе светила своим холодным светом белая полная луна. Вокруг нее рассыпалось, словно мириады переливающихся блесток, множество ярких звезд, делая наступившую ночь поистине волшебной. Небесный купол ночи был настолько прекрасен, что на глаза невольно наворачивались слезы от переполнивших эмоций, а окрыленная душа летела куда-то вверх, навстречу мерцающим огонькам.</p><p>Одетая в пижаму Риса стояла у окна в своей комнате и полным восхищения взглядом любовалась прекрасным небом. Она открыла окно и глубоко вдохнула свежий ночной воздух. Дома все давно спали, а на улице и вовсе никого не наблюдалось. «Эх… Неужели никто не увидит такую красоту? — с сожалением подумала Коидзуми. — Отани, наверное, тоже уже вовсю дрыхнет, а так было бы здорово погулять с ним под этим звездным небом!» Риса прикрыла глаза, представляя себе что-то, и мечтательно улыбнулась, но потом, будто спохватившись, начала хлопать себя по щекам, отгоняя пришедшие в голову мысли. Вот именно, чего еще придумала: позвать Отани на тайное свидание, да еще так поздно! Ха, можно подумать, будто бы он согласился. Хотя кто его знает, может быть это и правда не такая уж плохая идея? Риса отошла от раскрытого настежь окна и плюхнулась животом на расстеленную кровать. В комнате, как и во всем доме, было тихо и душно: лето выдалось довольно жарким, поэтому и ночи были теплые. Перевернувшись на спину, девушка начала шарить рукой по одеялу в поисках телефона. Через пару секунд она ощутила в руке приятную холодноватую поверхность мобильника и поднесла его к лицу. На заставке стоял неизменный Умибодзу, а в углу дисплея высвечивалось время: «01:12». «М-да, что-то поздноватое выходит времечко для прогулки… Надо было раньше все продумать и договориться с недомерком заранее, но кто ж знал, что именно на сегодня выпадет такая удивительная ночь!» — Коидзуми отбросила телефон в сторону и стала решать, как ей быть дальше, ведь терять такой шанс было самым настоящим преступлением! Она села на кровати, поджав ноги к груди, и спрятала лицо в ладонях.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Спустя полчаса у дома семьи Отани, а именно Отани Ацуси, стояла раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся Риса. Она была одета в легкую тунику, а на голове была сооружена ее повседневная прическа в виде оданго. На плече висела небольшая сумочка, которая только чудом осталась на своем месте, несмотря на быстрый бег ее обладательницы. Коидзуми достала телефон и застыла в нерешительности. Она подняла лицо к небу: бледная луна освещала темные улицы, а звездная россыпь по-прежнему украшала небесный свод. Нужно было как-то связаться с Отани, но при этом, не разбудив никого из его домашних. Сама Риса выбралась из своего дома в лучших традициях романтических фильмов, то есть через окно. Благо был всего лишь второй этаж, поэтому побег прошел вполне сносно. Но вот как быть с Ацуси, Коидзуми еще не придумала, да и не до того как-то было, ведь она так спешила, поэтому и решила во всем разобраться на месте. Простояв еще минут пять, девушка начала ходить взад-вперед перед окнами комнаты Отани и, наконец, решилась ему позвонить. Она быстро набрала нужный номер и стала судорожно соображать, как ей объяснить этому мелкому придурку цель ее столь позднего визита. Размышления прервал сонный и немного недовольный голос ее парня:</p><p>— Отани слушает…</p><p>— О-отани! К-как там у тебя дела? Ты ведь не спишь уже? — Риса начала нервно накручивать свисающую прядь волос на палец.</p><p>— Твоими стараниями, Коидзуми. Что за дела такие? Звонишь посреди ночи, чтобы узнать, как у меня дела? Нашла время.</p><p>— Ну Отани-и-и! Я по делу и это очень важно!</p><p>— Ох, ладно, говори уже, что там у тебя стряслось, — примирительно сказал Ацуси.</p><p>— Эм… Ну… Не выглянешь сейчас в окно?</p><p>— В окно? — в его голосе проскользнуло удивление.</p><p>— Да! И поскорее, а то я уже устала тут стоять.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно. Стоп. Где ты стоишь?!</p><p>В окне загорелся слабый огонек светильника, а через мгновение в окне показалась заспанная физиономия Отани, который, увидев приветливо машущую ему Рису, едва не выронил телефон из рук. Он раскрыл окно и, дав глазам привыкнуть к темноте, обратился к девушке.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь?! Да еще в такое время? — недоуменно спросил он.</p><p>— Да знаю я, сколько сейчас время, можешь не напоминать! — Риса состроила недовольную гримасу. — Давай, ноги в руки и бегом сюда!</p><p>— Да объясни ты мне в конце концов, что происходит и что ты задумала?</p><p>— Говори потише, еще не хватало всех соседей перебудить. Я просто хочу с тобой погулять, что в этом такого? — невинно похлопала ресницами Коидзуми.</p><p>— Ночью? — скептически поинтересовался Отани, уже окончательно проснувшийся.</p><p>— Да! Ну Отани-и-и, ты же меня любишь? Пойдем полюбуемся на эти чудесные звезды!</p><p>Сам Отани был все еще удивлен этой выходкой своей подружки, поэтому лишь согласно кивнул головой. Ну а что, чем не идея вот так взять и отправится на прогулку с Коидзуми? Должно быть интересно. Он скрылся в комнате и через некоторое время уже одетый стоял возле окна.</p><p>— Мне что, через окно вылезать? — с опаской спросил Отани и посмотрел вниз.</p><p>— Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я поймала тебя как принцессу? — ехидно поинтересовалась Риса и усмехнулась себе в кулак. — Ну да, ты же такой у нас миниатюрный. Мальчик-с-пальчик.</p><p>— Заткнись, великанша! Вот так ты, значит, говоришь о парне, которого любишь. Я прекрасно могу обойтись без чьей-либо помощи.</p><p>— О, какой взгляд. Да таким взглядом только гвозди заколачивать! Давай уже, спускайся, — настроение Коидзуми стало заметно лучше, она уже не сдерживала насмешливой улыбки.</p><p>Парень ничего не ответил и уверенно начал вылезать из окна, и все шло нормально, пока он, не дотянувшись до каменного выступа на стене дома, не свалился в раскинувшийся под окнами куст. Отани начал уже сожалеть, что согласился выйти на улицу, но когда он увидел взволнованное лицо Рисы, бегущей прямо к нему, то в душе его приятно потеплело. Ацуси отряхнулся и с видом, будто ничего не произошло, направился к девушке.</p><p>— Отани! Ты как?</p><p>— Беспокоишься, Коидзуми? Мило с твоей стороны. Все в порядке, пошли уже, куда ты там хотела.</p><p>— Конечно! Я так рада, — Риса со счастливым взглядом подошла к Отани и взяла его за руку.</p><p>Их пальцы сплелись друг с другом, словно не желая никогда отпускать. Ацуси, немного смущенный таким жестом подруги, улыбнулся. Ему было приятно ощущать в своей руке тепло ее нежной ладони.</p><p>Они вышли на дорогу и отправились прямо по улице. Вокруг было тихо и только стрекот сверчков нарушал эту ночную тишину. В редких домах еще горел свет, остальные же были какими-то безмолвными и немного мрачными, словно погруженными в сон, как и их обитатели. Деревья с пышными кронами бросали свои черные тени на дорогу, освещенную фонарями и луной. Кругом царило спокойствие и некая таинственность, присущая только ночи. Риса и Отани шли молча, пока не дошли до небольшого парка. Здесь было самое лучшее место, чтобы наблюдать звезды. Они остановились на залитой светом лужайке и сели на траву.</p><p>— Отани, — позвала его Риса.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Да так, ничего, просто я так хотела показать тебе это красивое звездное небо, что все бросила и побежала к тебе, лишь бы ты тоже его увидел. Ха-ха, я такая странная! Но зато теперь мы можем еще немного побыть вместе. Спасибо тебе.</p><p>На щеках Рисы показался легкий румянец, и она улыбнулась Ацуси благодарной улыбкой. Тот не мог понять, за что его благодарит девушка, но также ответил ей улыбкой.</p><p>— Ты вовсе не странная, Коидзуми. Ну, для меня по крайней мере.</p><p>— А у тебя, я смотрю, уже получается делать комплименты, — хихикнула Риса и завалилась на спину.</p><p>Отани посмотрел на нее, собираясь ответить, но понял, что не стоит. Он также лег на спину рядом с Коидзуми. Казалось, будто вокруг них не было абсолютно ничего, кроме усыпанного многочисленными звездами неба. Откуда их там столько? Они были так непостижимы и далеки, что хотелось взлететь высоко-высоко и дотянуться до них рукой. Вот пролетела яркая вспышка и Риса пихнула Отани, указывая ему на нее.</p><p>— Смотри, падающая звезда! Скорее загадывай желание!</p><p>— Вау! Давай, ты тоже не зевай!</p><p>Тут вспышка пропала. Желания были загаданы.</p><p>— Ну, и что ты там себе назагадала? — поинтересовался Отани с кривой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>— Можно подумать, будто я тебе скажу, балбес. Нельзя же говорить, а то не сбудется.</p><p>— А-а-а… — разочарованно протянул парень и поднялся с травы.</p><p>— Эй! Ты что, уже собрался уходить?</p><p>— Вовсе нет, с чего бы это. Мне нравится это место. Знаешь, я тоже рад. Ну, в смысле, что ты меня сюда вытащила. Спасибо.</p><p>Кажется, Отани теперь понял, за что его благодарила Риса. Да уж, оказывается, они и вправду были очень похожи, даже больше, чем это казалось со стороны.</p><p>— Не стоит благодарности, — девушка поднялась и подошла к своему парню. — Я так показываю тебе свою любовь.</p><p>Отани покраснел после слов Рисы и поспешил отвести взгляд, чтобы она не заметила его смущения. Он был так тронут, что лишь неразборчиво пробубнил:</p><p>— Так сильно любишь, что готова бежать ко мне сломя голову посреди ночи?</p><p>— Ага! — просто ответила Коидзуми и заправила выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.</p><p>— Тогда, позволь мне тоже показать тебе свою любовь.</p><p>Ясные глаза Коидзуми смотрели с любовью и нежностью прямо в его. В них не было и капли сомнения в своих чувствах. Отани взял ее за руки и приблизил свое лицо к лицу Рисы. Девушка склонилась к нему, и теперь они могли ощущать на своих губах дыхание друг друга. Ацуси слегка коснулся ее нежных губ своими, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. Риса ответила ему почти сразу и вложила в поцелуй все свои чувства к парню, которого уже давно любила. Ей было так хорошо вместе с ним и она чувствовала переполняющее ее безграничное счастье. Оторвавшись друг от друга, они все еще стояли достаточно близко, и Риса, отпустив руки Ацуси, обняла его за шею.</p><p>— Ты чего? — спросил он, нерешительно кладя свои руки на талию девушки.</p><p>— Не порти момент. Давай просто постоим вот так. Только ты и я, — прошептала Риса с довольной улыбкой.</p><p>Они стояли так посреди освещенной луной лужайки еще какое-то время, совершенно забыв обо всем на свете. Где-то вдалеке сверкнула еще одна падающая звезда, оставляя за собой серебристую полоску.</p><p>— М-м-м… Отани?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Как насчет того, чтобы встретить здесь рассвет? — спросила Риса с озорным блеском в глазах.</p><p>— С тобой — все, что угодно, — произнес Отани с легкой улыбкой. — Эй, ты чего на меня так смотришь?</p><p>— Мне кажется, или ты немного подрос?</p><p>— Э? Что?! Правда? На сколько? Наконец-то! — парень начал оглядывать себя, при этом радостно размахивая руками.</p><p>— Ха-ха! Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо! — Риса показала ему пальцами небольшой промежуток и чуть не согнулась пополам от смеха. — Представляешь, вот на столько! Вперед, Отани! Глядишь, лет через пять догонишь!</p><p>— Ах ты! Еще чего, быть таким же жирафом как и ты. Спасибо, обойдусь.</p><p>— Зато сможем целоваться, не обращая внимания на разницу в росте.</p><p>— Можно подумать, будто и так плохо, — сказал Отани, немного смутившись. Мысленно он согласился со словами девушки и решил с ней не спорить.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. И никого другого мне не надо, — Риса легонько пихнула Ацуси в плечо.</p><p>Тут она залилась звонким смехом и Отани, глядя на свою девушку, еще раз понял, за что именно он ее полюбил.</p><p>Ночь была все также прекрасна и спокойна, и только из небольшого парка доносился веселый и задорный смех двоих счастливых влюбленных, для которых только начинался рассвет их любви.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>30.04.2012</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>